


Прикладная польза искусства для личной жизни

by WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Эггзи работает в кафе и иногда рисует члены на стаканах.





	Прикладная польза искусства для личной жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — beau, jeune et breton  
> Бета — amsterdama

Как и любой нормальный человек, работавший в пятидневку, Эггзи ненавидел понедельники. Ничем не примечательный ужасный понедельник на долбаной работе. Зато там была еда со скидкой, платили без задержек? Эггзи постоянно видел красивых ухоженных людей, так что, в общем-то это было не так уж и плохо.  
В понедельник в их кафе куча всяких бизнесменов из центров рядом. Эггзи смотрел на них без интереса, не запоминая лиц, машинально делал кофе и пробивал чеки. Желал доброго утра и приятного вечера. В первое время обжигался паром, но потом перестал. И понедельник проходил, как проходит любой другой день — в ожидании перерывов, потом вечера, когда Эггзи оказывался наедине с самим собой и совсем не торопился вернуться домой.  
Этот понедельник не должен был чем-то отличаться, но самые приятные вещи происходят именно тогда, когда их меньше всего ожидаешь.

Примерно часов в пять Эггзи готов был уйти на свой законный перекур, потому что до этого он почти в одиночку — с ним был только стажёр, и толку от него было мало — справился с гигантской очередью, но тренькнул звонок у двери, отозвавшийся в голове Эггзи долгим тоскливым "да бля-я". Подняв глаза, он с привычной фальшивой бодростью рявкнул "Добрый день", а потом поднял глаза и охуел.  
Мужчина, вошедший в кафе, точно тут ни разу не был, потому что Эггзи бы такую картину запомнил навсегда. Он был высоким, лысым, в дорогущем костюме и в очках в роговой оправе. Несмотря на то, что ему на вид был где-то полтинник, Эггзи сразу почувствовал исходящую от него силу, и, бля, он такого не встречал даже у своих ровесников зачастую.  
— Добрый день, — повторил Эггзи уже нормальным голосом, когда мужчина подошёл к стойке. Улыбнувшись в ответ, он сказал:  
— И вам добрый день.  
Определившись с выбором кофе, он расплатился и оставил чаевые в коробке, на которой было написано "На новую татуху", мимоходом прочитав надпись и усмехнувшись.  
— Удачи с татуировкой. Надеюсь, вы быстро на неё накопите.  
Бля, это был лучший момент за весь день. Эггзи тут же запомнил его и пообещал прокручивать в голове, когда жизнь показалась бы совсем хреновой. Татухи ему было, конечно, не видать ещё долгое время — Дейзи поступала в школу, а денег у мамы не хватило бы на все принадлежности и форму.  
— Ага. Спасибо. Как вас зовут? — Эггзи изо всех сил пытался сделать нормальный голос, но получалось что-то не очень, особенно когда он обратил внимание на мягкую усмешку и низкий тембр, такой приятный для слуха.  
В отличие от хипстоты, которая сразу называла имя, чтобы оно через пару минут было написано на стаканчике с их неебически сладким латте с тремя смешанными сиропами, зёрнами на специальной обжарке и соевым молоком, мужчина немного удивлённо поднял брови, но ответил:  
— Хэмиш. А вас... Гэри? Приятно познакомиться, — присмотрелся он к имени на бэйдже и кивнул ему, видимо, считая, что Эггзи совсем поехавший.  
— О-очень приятно, Хэмиш, это чтобы я написал ваше имя на стаканчике, — загипнотизированный, что кролик перед удавом, Эггзи в извиняющемся жесте показал ему маркер и пустой стакан. — Типа, чтобы у вас был свой именной кофе. Мы так делаем.  
Несмотря на то, что объяснение было похоже на лепет какого-то неадеквата, Хэмиш понимающе кивнул.  
— О, вот как. Ничего, всё равно было приятно познакомиться, — очаровательно улыбнулся он, как будто каждый день в качестве развлечения только и делал, что охмурял официантов младше него лет на тридцать. Эггзи растаял и поклялся себе сделать для него лучший американо, какой только возможно.  
Когда кофе был готов, Эггзи позвал Хэмиша, и он, встав со стула одним плавным лёгким движением, подошёл, чтобы забрать стакан, попрощался с ним и вышел из кафе.

Эггзи пообещал себе, если Хэмиш не придёт в течение недели, прочесать весь Лондон в его поисках, потому что, похоже, это был "стояк с первого взгляда".

Во вторник Эггзи каждого нового посетителя встречал так радостно в надежде, что тот окажется Хэмишем, но Хэмиш не пришёл. Может, они вообще вчера увиделись в первый и последний раз, и эта мысль приводила Эггзи в отчаяние. Среда прошла точно так же, принося с собой привкус тотального разочарования в жизни.  
Четверг уже заканчивался, и они почти закрывались, пересчитывали и делили чаевые, когда дверь открылась, и, сложив длинный зонт-трость, всё же зашёл тот, о котором Эггзи протрещал все уши своим коллегам, с которыми более-менее нормально общался. Эггзи был в это время в подсобке, и Джамал озаботился тем, чтобы зайти туда и прошиеть: "Эггзи, давай бегом, там этот охуенный мужик, про которого ты говорил".  
Эггзи, дожевав сэндвич и чуть не подавившись, вытер рот рукой и вышел за стойку так, словно просто случайно тут оказался.  
— Добрый вечер, Хэмиш, — Эггзи улыбнулся, молясь, чтобы у него на зубах не осталось кусков салата или ещё чего-нибудь такого же неаппетитного.  
Хэмиш, пусть и выглядел действительно уставшим, всё же ответил улыбкой.  
— Рад видеть вас снова, Гэри. Я, кажется, влюбился в тот американо, который вы сделали мне тогда, вы можете повторить это?  
Если бы никто не видел его сейчас, Эггзи бы орал и прыгал от счастья.  
— О, это хорошо, что вам понравилось. Я попробую, — он быстро и с каким-то летящим вдохновением написал на стаканчике его имя, а пока Джамал его рассчитывал, Эггзи снизу стакана нарисовал член в миниатюре и написал свой номер. Член был симпатичный, потому что Эггзи специально для этого взял тонкий маркер и расстарался как мог — насколько позволяло пространство картонного донышка. Почему-то он был уверен, что Хэмиш оценит юмор, а злиться и снобить не будет. Как-то, примерно полгода назад, у Эггзи уже прокатила такая штука, и он встретился с парнем, перезвонившим ему. Отлично потрахались пару раз и потом разошлись, и с того момента Эггзи считал это своей тайной техникой по пикапу.

Вечером, когда он уже лежал в кровати, вертясь в ней от духоты, экран телефона мигнул. Незнакомый номер.  
"Гэри, как я понял, это вы обладаете таким недюжинным художественным талантом? Я впечатлён"  
Это сработало и второй раз, охренеть можно! Эггзи — гений, не меньше. Нужно будет запатентовать такой способ знакомств как стопроцентно действующий.  
"Очень приятно, Хэмиш ; ) Я надеялся, что вы оцените"  
В ожидании ответа Эггзи решил, чем займётся перед сном. В общем-то, это было достаточно очевидно. Прошлёпав босыми ногами по полу, чтобы проверить, закрыта ли у него дверь, Эггзи открыл окно и вернулся в кровать. Через ткань трусов он сжал член, прикрыл глаза и вспомнил до последней черты лицо Хэмиша и его фигуру. Ебать, какая у него была фигура. Интересно, сколько времени он проводил в спортзале для того, чтобы даже под рубашкой и свитером были видны очертания мышц на руках?  
"А если серьёзно, Гэри. Не хотите сходить на свидание со мной?"

Свидания — это так старомодно, и, если честно, Эггзи бы с большим удовольствием снял номер где-нибудь или приехал бы к нему домой, и они бы потрахались, но предлагать такое было как-то стыдно. А вот дрочить на сообщения, озвучивая их в голове чудным низким голосом Хэмиша, Эггзи было вообще не стыдно! Лицемерное говно.

"У меня выходные... в выходные", — Эггзи поставил эмоджи с девушкой, разводящей руками, "и я точно не против свидания".  
Он отправил сообщение и снова вернул руку под одеяло. Член стоял как миленький, когда Эггзи снова обрисовал лицо Хэмиша в своём воображении. Эггзи потёр уже влажную головку, приглушенно замычав. Боже, пускай он не записывает ему там аудиосообщение случайно. Думая о том, каким стойким было чувство радости, когда Эггзи увидел Хэмиша во второй раз, он длинно и мягко провёл ладонью по члену снизу вверх, представляя, как это делает большая ладонь Хэмиша. Перестать думать о нём не получалось, особенно учитывая то, что Эггзи постоянно теперь думал, какой у него член и какое тело вообще.

"Это подходит. Я приду завтра, и тогда мы договоримся о встрече. Кстати, у вас в кафе есть декаф?"  
Прочитав это, Эггзи чуть не взвыл. Декаф, твою мать! Хэмишу нельзя кофе, похоже, из-за давления, но он придёт для того, чтобы увидеть Эггзи и попить кофе без кофе - похоже, он был совершенно не менее заинтересован в этой встрече, чем сам Эггзи.  
Он не отвечал достаточно долго, потому что сосредоточенно дрочил себе, до боли кусая ребро ладони. Если Хэмиш согласится на секс с ним, Эггзи будет на небесах. Он обязательно попросит Хэмиша дать ему вылизать его яйца, ему кажется, что это Хэмишу понравится. После того, как Эггзи спустил в трусы, он взгдрагивающими от удовольствия пальцами зацепил телефон.

"Ага)) Спокойной ночи? Я буду ждать завтра. Кстати, спасибо, что оценили мои старания, ну, с рисунком"  
"Он очень понравился мне, я даже сохранил стакан. Спокойной ночи, Гэри"

Никогда в жизни Эггзи не ждал вечера пятницы так же сильно, как на этой неделе.

Так он думал до следующей пятницы, потому что Хэмиш, оказавшийся при всём этом не просто сексуальным, но ещё и умным, сопереживающим, и вообще классным собеседником, при этом не задиравшим нос из-за того, что смог закончить университет когда-то там и получить хорошую работу, и принимавшим Эггзи как равного, сказал, что не спит на первом свидании.


End file.
